Untitled
by Kireania
Summary: So why would Sideswipe sled down the side of a Volcano?...Cause the chicks dig it, of course.


Untitled

Kireania

Ok so I have no clue what I'm titling this one-shot. This is based off a prompt that Ryagelle the amazing wrote and then graciously allowed me to adopt. This is the first out of the three that I asked for that I have finished. Hopefully the others will be done soon seeing as school is now over for me.

A/N: There is no real plot in this and it is only a one-shot. This is also the first time I've written mech smut but hey it's a start. I am currently working on fics where this practice will definitely come in handy.

Warnings: uhhhh mech smut…? Duh.

Read, review and tell me how to improve. I would love to receive all lovely reviews but even more than I want lovely reviews I would like criticism that can help me improve.

Also I have two other stories out that I am working on so criticism on those would be wonderful as well.

Once again we must all bow to the amazing Ryagelle. The prompt that started this idea is in Italics and that section is completely Ryagelle's.

* * *

He was going so fast it gave his circuits a thrill unlike any other. He leaned to the side his red body weighting down the left side so that his form drifted that way. Laughing loudly he tried to lift his hand up from where he was grasping the board that he was on. Bump after bump caused him to laugh even louder and his arms ride up in pure enjoyment. The danger and the adrenaline rush clouded his mind of all other thoughts.

Leaning this way and that he easily learned how to control the board. Within moments he refused to hold on and then dared to close his optics for just a moment. The moment lasted…just a tad too long.

:Sides look…out…:

Sunstreaker was too late to warn his brother about the huge pot hole he was about to hit. Bright optics watched as the red mech hit the hole and literally went flying…without his jetpack. This would not end well.

Wincing, the yellow twin watched as his brother flew off his board and bounced down the rocky side of the volcano. Moving forward he tried to calculate where his dense and now dented brother would land. He walked even further up the hill and then stopped. He was worried about Sideswipe, he could feel through their bond that he was getting hurt but he didn't know how badly.

The red mech was losing momentum so he would probably roll to a stop soon and then Sunstreaker could check to make sure he was ok.

A moment too late Primus' gift to all mechs realized his calculation error. Before he could react Sideswipe's tumbling mass was upon him. The sheer momentum that had been gained was enough to send any mech down but add on the mass that the red front line warrior had and you had tumbling twins.

Between gasps of pain Sunstreaker avidly cursed at his brother, blaming him for this mess. He conveniently forgot that this was his idea and that he had made it down the volcano side no more than a few minutes before.

Ratchet was going to kill them…if this didn't.

* * *

Growling at the small part before him, that just wasn't cooperating, Ratchet was glad that his Bondmates were out on patrol and had listened to his warning about bothering him while he was working, for once. After gently wrestling with the tiny wires and nodes for another ten minutes Ratchet was almost finished, he just had to attach the covering that held everything in place and then he was done.

The door to his med bay swung open loudly and two loudly arguing mechs came in without pause.

That small and very hard to put together yet very important unit sprung apart sending the highly compressed wires and other components everywhere.

Ratchet twitched.

He knew who had barged in here so carelessly, there was no way he could not know. He went home to them every night. He heard their arguments everyday. They were the bane of his medical career.

Turning around slowly he glared at his two lovers not yet noticing their appearance. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both stopped their argument and stared at the obviously irritated medic. Not sure why their lover was this upset they looked at each other in confusion and then looked back at the red and white mech.

Fidgeting slightly Sideswipe stepped forward. "Uh, Ratchet you ok?" Though their visits normally annoyed the medic it was never to this extent.

He knew his anger was not being rightfully directed but slag it all to hell, it had taken hours to get all of that delicate wiring back into its proper alignment. He was pissed. He was pissed at the fact that there was ever something that delicate designed. He was pissed that it was actually necessary for certain model mechs. And he was pissed that all of his hard work was now scattered across the room because of the two pit spawn in front of him.

"If you aren't injured then I suggest you leave now…" The tone left no room for argument and in fact it had both twins debating leaving even though they WERE injured.

Swallowing the lump that had developed in the face of his lover's ire Sideswipe spread his arms out wide and showed his lover that they were obviously damaged. It was a little unnerving that he hadn't even noticed in the first place, usually he would know before they were even in the med bay. Trying to figure out what could have caused the red and white mech to be that out of it Sideswipe waited as those sharp optics looked over him.

Blinking Ratchet took another look at his pit spawn and almost fell over in shock. They were both damaged all over. Suddenly panic filled his systems along with regret. How could he have missed such extensive damage in the first place he was the fraggin CMO. Cursing at himself he was instantly at the Lamborghinis' sides scanning them both to make sure that they weren't leaking energon.

Back in familiar territory with their lover's behavior the twins relaxed marginally and allowed themselves to be guided towards the work tables. Sitting next to each they continued to watch Ratchet with concerned eyes. It was not like Ratchet in the least to miss any injury…no matter how stressed he was.

But then again the battles and wounded had increased tenfold as of late. Ratchet hadn't had a quiet moment…or an overload in over three weeks. The fighting had kept their shifts at opposite times and though it was a strain it was the best plan since the bond forced Optimus to take Ratchet off the field.

Finally convinced that his lovers had escaped with very minor damages the worse being their armor dents. He quickly and silently began to pound out Sunstreaker's first with trembling hands. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed the damages. It was unheard of and downright appalling that he was so far distracted by his project not to notice what he was made to notice.

A gentle hand stopped his progress and forced his optics to meet those of his yellow lover. He could easily make out Sideswipe leaning over Sunstreaker's shoulder so he could look down as well. Looking in their optics made him feel better and worse at the same time. They hadn't been able to spend any time together lately and he was blaming it on himself.

: I'm a horrible Bondmate…:

The twins easily picked up his thought seeing as they had opened their side of the bond to check and see if he was ok. Instantly they both mentally pounced on Ratchet and filled the link with their love. They loved the medic so much that there was nothing that could ever make them think that he was horrible. He was the one that saved their lives more often than anyone else.

: You're not horrible Ratchet. You've just been stressed lately…:

Doubt laced through the bond from Ratchet's end even as Sideswipe tried to calm him down with his thoughts. The medic just couldn't believe himself, what kind of lover didn't even notice that his Bondmates were hurt.

The stream of mental abuse continued to rise. Each thought caused the medic to shrink in on himself even more. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were in shock. They had never seen Ratchet act like this. Pissed off yea, annoyed all the time, horny…their favorite, but they had never seen him like this. It was hard to believe even though they could easily see and feel it.

Sunstreaker acted first and he threw himself once again at Ratchet mentally only this time he drew him into his own mind and then allowed him to feel all the love he had for him. Ratchet quivered and basked in it. He needed this. Sideswipe joined in after a few moments and showered the white mech with his love as well. Moaning out loud Ratchet's body began to quiver slightly…this time it was definitely not from self doubt.

It took a while but the twins eventually calmed Ratchet down enough that his thoughts were no longer the self doubting thoughts from just a few minutes ago. Pulling back from their minds slightly he gave them both small smiles and then pointed at their armor.

"I need to finish fixing you guys up so you can get a repaint." His voice still trembled slightly but it was no where near as bad as before.

Nodding, Sideswipe moved to sit back in his original seat, satisfied that Ratchet was calming down. From his seat he quietly watched as now sure hands easily pounded out the dents from their fall. The small group was silent each mech just relishing in their closeness. It didn't take long for Sunstreaker to be finished up, he had less dents than his brother.

Scooting forward once his twin jumped off the table Sideswipe patiently waited for his turn. It didn't take long for Ratchet to finish inspecting his work and move on to his red lover. Sunstreaker decided to stay close and just be there for his bonded.

It was in the middle of their quiet contemplations that a new thought came to Ratchet. Narrowing his eyes he looked up at his two Bondmates and asked a question he was sure he didn't want the answer too.

"Now how exactly did this happen in the first place."

The dangerous tone in his voice was easily noticed by both twins and though it relieved them to see their lover acting normal…they really didn't want to explain that they had gotten their dents by sledding down the side of a Volcano…Oops.

Ratchet caught their thoughts easily since the bond was still wide open. His temper flared and he did as he was well known for and raised his voice and began shouting.

"Why the slag did you think that doing something that stupid was going to allow you to end up anywhere other than my med bay?! What are you glitched or something…?"

Glaring at the two Lamborghinis he crossed his arms. His anger was a both a blessing and a curse. He was obviously back to being the Ratchet that everyone knew and loved but that meant that there was a high possibility that he would just add to their dents with one of his wrenches.

He didn't even let Sideswipe try and come out with a response before he continued with his ranting. The twins just stayed silent allowing him to steam. Between glares and his mutterings about pit spawn twins Ratchet went back to banging out the dents that he should probably just leave there.

_"Why the frag do you always do this to yourself?!" Ratchet snarled, slapping the side of Sideswipe's black helm._

_Sideswipe shrugged and grinned. "Because it was fun. Besides, you like it when you've got me in your claws," he purred, and the medic growled in response._

"_Banging out your dents is not what I would define as fun," he snapped, and Sideswipe's grin just grew. "So tell me again why you decided to go sledding from the top of the volcano—and give me a rational explanation this time."_

Sideswipes grin shouldn't have gotten any bigger if you went by Cybertronian physiology but Ratchet would swear that his did. Watching him warily, Ratchet waited for his red lover to try and pull something on him.

"Wellllll you seeee…." He drawled out his words like a child would if they had a super good excuse. "It was all Sunny's idea." He pointed his long fingers at his arrogant brother.

Ratchet's eyes widened as he looked at the yellow twin. Said twin just looked bored with everything. He didn't deny it and a small smug feeling came over the bond from him. It was indeed his idea. In complete shock Ratchet didn't notice when Sideswipe moved off the work table and snuck behind him.

Of course he did notice his close proximity when two very talented hands found their way to his seams and the wiring underneath. Deft fingers caressed the wires causing static to spark instantly. Ratchet gasped and instinctively arched into the tantalizing touches.

"What…What are you doing….uhhhnn" It was impossible to deny that the single caress had a devastating affect. Ratchet was instantly breathless and couldn't remember why he was yelling.

"You might like having me in your claws, but I know you love it when you are in ours." Sideswipe's purring voice caressed the white and red mech's audios causing a soft whimper to escape. Sunstreaker moved forward with sensual grace until he was staring down into the quickly darkening optics of his lover.

Smirking evilly he easily moved his own fingers beneath the medic's seams just like his brother had. Tugging on them he was rewarded with a mewl from the nearly incoherent mech. Leaning his head down he captured those delicious lips in a bruising kiss efficiently silencing all protests, both mental and vocal.

Pulling out of the kiss the yellow warrior chuckled deeply at the sight of the medic so flushed. Energon was pumping through his fuel lines as fast if not faster than his coolant was. It was amazing, and both brothers were beyond pleased with their work. Since he was in a good mood Sunstreaker decided he would give the smaller mech a choice.

"So do you wanna be finished here or in our room." Satisfaction and lust oozed from that voice and drowned the medic's audios. It took a good minute before his CPU registered the words that had just been said.

Gasping quietly Ratchet tried to hold back the noises that wanted to break free from his vocalizer as those hands never stopped tugging and caressing his very sensitive wiring. Barely having any thinking ability left he forced himself to speak.

"Room…now…ungh pleaseee" He couldn't help the moan that escaped him as he finished speaking one of his two hellions and found a bundle of wires that were extra sensitive.

He couldn't quite figure out when they had moved but it must have been while his circuits were being ruthlessly attacked because the next thing he registered was that he was flat on his back, on his berth and both yellow and red twins were above him smiling wickedly. Crying out loudly, Ratchet let go of everything. This was what they all truly needed. And it wasn't just the overload that was piling up so very quickly. They needed the closeness and the reminders that this intimacy brought.

After a bit Ratchet began to reciprocate. His hands wandered everywhere, touching and caressing every sensitive place on his lovers' bodies. He smiled breathlessly as he tore moans and cries from both of his Bondmates.

Sunny initiated it first. His need to connect with the medic making him desperate, he fumbled a little while trying to connect. Soon though he found the port that he was looking for and plugged himself in and reveled in the feelings that now cascaded through both of them. Ratchet's moan reverberated off the walls and caused Sideswipe to smirk.

It was rare that when all three were together that he and sunny didn't uplink to their mate at the same time. It was just something that they never thought about unless they were apart. Still smirking Sideswipe found another port and gently teased the outside rim static sparked harshly causing both to moan at the tingling sensations. Suddenly he was just as desperate as his brother. He didn't fumble though since he had already found that wonderful port. Linking himself in he moaned out Ratchet's name and pushed closer so that he could touch Ratchet as much as possible.

Ratchet and Sunny were already well on their way into overload when Ratchet felt Sides' tease his access port. Gasping at the sensations, Ratchet writhed beneath the two fierce warriors and then arched sharply when Sideswipe linked up as well. The sudden addition to the already formed uplink pushed him over.

Sobbing out both of his lover's names Ratchet's overload swept through his worn down body washing away all the stress and tension that had built up over the past month. Sagging back he moaned pitifully as he felt two more waves of ecstasy pass through not only the physical link but the mental one that had deepened without them truly noticing.

Mini overloads sparked through his tired bodies as he felt the twins' pleasures pass through his own system. Finally they all dropped down, though both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe still had the thought capacity to realize that they shouldn't squish their lover. Carefully they disconnected from the still panting medic and then they each rolled to a side and curled up to their Bondmate.

Calming down they all started to slowly drift off, each thinking that they should really get back to their posts, but none of them felt like moving. They were all so close to being offline when Ratchets soft voice broke through the comfortable silence.

"You know you don't have to slide down the side of a volcano just to get me to sleep with you."

Both twin laughed and curled closer to the chuckling medic. Sunstreaker spoke next. "Yea well the chicks dig it."

Ratchet swatted at his laughing Bondmates before he settled back down and they all went into their recharge cycles.

AN: Alright so here we are…completely not what I expected but hey I just write this stuff the words guide my hands, and on occasion so do my mind. So tell me what you think.

Ja ne

Kireania


End file.
